Blur: Fun Time
by Stefano Fred Batoarung
Summary: Eita & his friend now curious about blur, they think is a video games, but Karin show them to join blur, what are next they want. Crossover between Blur (2010 Games) & Oreshura.


**New story, called Blur: Fun Time, the story taking plot over the world, from America to Asia, this is first racing story who doesn' t introducing HTT from K-On!, also The Hetalia Character who play as the cop were not introducing too, because blur doesn't introducing police officer, this crossover only blur (2010 games) & Oreshura, with some OC.**

**Blur is doesn't own by me, also i'm not owned Oreshura too, Blur is owned by Activision & Bizarre, while Oreshura are owned by Yuji Yuji, all car manufacture are their respective owner.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Fun time is started

In the Beatiful city were the Great Illegaly Street Racer called "blur" has taken over the world from California into beautiful Puncak (Indonesia), in this case, many of Real Automotive manucfer used, sometimes there been modified for example, a Van Called Ford Express were fifted with Ferrari Engine.

In that case, Tokyo could be a place for blur Racing, & they said the place of blur Edge birth, but many Japan high school doesn't know about blur, they only know Romance & Wangan, but the blur said the Fun time is started, means the blur time is started without any police force.

Meantime, Eita Kidou has rest in bench for any rest time, as suddenly, the highly modified green Dodge Viper driving too fast, followed highly speeding grey Koenigsegg CCX-R, heavily modified Ford Express van & fully modified black BMW M3 ran after him.

"Waaahhhhh!" said Eita in anger, "what the hell is that?", then Eita look at them, he see BMW M3 Knocked out as he try ram Koenigsegg CCX-R causing M3 flipped, "What?, how he could that?" said Eita shocked, the he ran to wrecked M3, then he look at M3 Driver, he is 19 Black haired white boy wearing White T-Shirt, black Jacket, & dark-blue jeans.

"Holy Shit!, are you alright?" said Eita, "Yes, that motherfucker used Barge again me"answerd the M3 Driver, "what is Barge?" said Eita, "Barge is defensive power-up which releases a burst of energy which can blast nearby car away from the car that activated it whilst slow them down" answerd the driver, "Ohh, that means like Shockwave or else?" said Eita, "Yep, can you make out of here?" said M3 driver, "Ok" said Eita, then he open M3 right door, then the driver were out from upside down M3.

"Gwaah!, thanks for helping me, oh yeah, my name is Karin Yakemeta" said the M3 Driver, "ohhh, nice to meet you, my name is Eita Kidou" answerd Eita, "Nice too meet you too, ok, do you know blur?" said Karin, "blur?, i doesn't know that" said Eita, "blur is ultimate racing that taking place over the world with Japan is number one place for racing" said Karin, "that mean you're are illegal street racer?" said Eita, "as far see blur is look like illegal street racing, but it's not affected by police, if you want joint the blur, i will teach you how to race again racer, meet me at Yoyogikoen, Tokyo" said Karin as he ran to subway station.

"Racer Boy..., i'm interesting about blur." Said Eita himself, then came Masuzu Natsukawa.

"Hey, Ei-kun" said Mazusu to Eita, "Uhh, Yes?" answerd Eita, "What are you doing?" said Mazusu, "uhhh... nothing" said Eita, then Mazusu noticed a wrecked BMW M3, "& what's is that?" said Mazusu, "Oohh..., a stupid guy driving uncorrectly causing this" said Eita as he stomp a wrecked M3.

Meanwhile in Subway Station.

Karin just waiting a train, then he thought that he want adding Eita into blur, then came Lucas Iskandar, "so what your condition?" said Lucas to Karin, "uhh..., nothing, but my car is wrecked" answerd Karin, "uuhhhh..., but you see, that mean you stupid!" said Lucas as he laughting, "_**Awasnya Elo!**_" said Karin Angrily, then he punch Lucas face, "_**Heh!, Goblok!, sini elo!**_" said Lucas as he counter back, causing a massive fighting, as Eita & Mazusu enter the station, then they noticed Karin fighting Lucas, but Karin very critical, causing Eita run to him & help him.

"Hey!, get away from him!, you humorless bitch!" said Eita as he kick Lucas stomach, "_**elo ikut campur aja!, rasain!**_" said Lucas as he punch Eita face, but Eita dodge it, then someone who punch Lucas head using a big stick, causing him fall & anger.

"_**Sakit!, Aaaahhhh, Sakit!**_" said Lucas in Anger, "Chiwa?" said Eita, "Chiwa?, _**siapa dia?**_" said Karin, "what you said?" said Eita, "I means who is Chiwa?, that? Punch him using stick" said Karin curious, "Yes" answerd Eita, "_**Gue menyerah!, Jangan pukul gue lagi!**_" said Lucas as he run away from them, "Take that!, huh, stupid Indonesian" said Chiwa as she trow a stick, "Uhhh, thanks for helping me, Eita" said Karin, then Eita grap his hand, "Wow!, seen you are friend with him?" said Chiwa, "Actually yes, ohh, i'm a racer, you know it" said Karin "Yes, i was saw him at that wrecked car" said Eita, "Ohhh.., what his name?" said Masuzu, "I'm Karin Yakemeta, Japan-Indonesian people" said Karin, "Indonesian?, your Indonesia people?" said Eita, "Yes, exaclly, i'm love racing, i was one of blur member" said Karin "blur, a another school club?" said Chiwa, "uhhh, not, a type of street racing around world" said Karin, "What?, that illegal!" said Mazusu, "Uhhh, but there no cop effect us" said Karin, "uhhh..., but you doesn't have anything than racing" said Eita, "Uhhh.., blur is more than racing, there many power like Shock, Barge, Shunt, Nitro, & Repair" said Karin, "Huh?, shunt?, Shock?, are you talking about video games?" said Chiwa.

"Doesn't, still street racing, but we use sport, SUV, & Pick-Up car to race" said Karin, "Ohh.., what are they name you use it" said Eita, "Many, BMW, Audi, Ford, even GMC" answerd Karin, "So, if yo want joint blur, i'll teach you how to race" said Karin, "Uhhh.. ok, but can you teach in comfortable place like empty road or something?" said Chiwa, "There race track in my house, that could be comfortable place for racing" answerd Karin.

* * *

**Whew, finally i will ending The Rival & replace it using Blur: Fun Time, so, then next episode is Welcome to Blur, review & don't flame**

**STEFANO FRED BATOARUNG**


End file.
